


Not So Special

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Night Stands, Regret, Snippets, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was my medicine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Special

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers really, general timeline is series 27.
> 
> Although this is primarily R/J there are allusions to J/D. I may revisit this at some point as I vaguely remember where it was going with it.
> 
> Inspired by a Charlotte Church song.

Jackie allowed a soft moan to escape when she felt Robbie’s familiar fingertips trailing up her thigh. His lips marking the curve of her breast. “Go to sleep Rob.”

“I… can’t…” he uttered as he trailed towards her nipple, flicking his tongue over the ever hardening bud.

Jackie moved away from him taking the majority of the covers in the process. “What’s wrong?” he thoughtfully enquired, shifting closer to her, enveloping her in a protective embrace.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired I guess,” she lied as she desperately tried to erase the lunchtime liaison with Duncan from her mind. She could swear the ghost of his unfamiliar yet welcome touch lingered on her skin, causing her to feel guilty about the state of her current relationship.

She briefly turned to him, gently kissing his lips. “Night,” she whispered drifting off into a restless slumber, hoping he hadn’t noticed the silent tears.

He had noticed the tears he held her tighter.


End file.
